


Taking Care of Your Neighbor's Dog.

by ChinaSparkles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, F/F, F/M, M/M, May have violence, Might change and they will become more important characters later, Minor mentions of Alphys/Undyne, Minor mentions of the Dreemurs, Mutt can shift his form, Mutt like to be a jerk, Possible mentions of abuse, Rating May Change, Reader runs an animal care facility, Reader will think he is a dog for awhile, Reader/Mutt but it will be a slow burn, Will add tags as needed or suggested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChinaSparkles/pseuds/ChinaSparkles
Summary: So you now have a new neighbor. You weren't expecting him to be a skeleton, but that doesn't bother you. No his attitude leaves much to be desired, but he has shown up on your doorstep looking to hire you to watch his dog. You run your own animal care business, and it is the slow season for you so you don't mind, but first things first you need to give him some rules, cause you aren't about to deal with him on a daily basis if he is gonna act like a jerk.He agrees, but you are left feeling a bit giddy when he informs you that his dog isn't like any type you have every taken care of before. Seems Mutt is a monster, and a skeletal one at that. Oh well how much harder could it be to take care of a monster dog compared to a normal one?





	1. Skeleton at the door

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be a one shot, but I fell in love with the idea, so decided to see where it will go. Firstly I do not own anything except my writing. This is based off of Swapfell, though I am taking some liberties and changing things up, one being that Sans and Papyrus can shift their forms. There are several stories with this idea, and I just fell in love with them, and wanted to try my hand at it. At this point I haven't decided if this story will have smut or not, but depending on how things go, or if people suggest it, it may or may not happen.
> 
> Each chapter will be a new day. So I hope you all will enjoy this. ^-^

_Hello everyone! Hoping things are good with you. So without further ado. ^-^_  

 

Staring ahead you watched as the back of the house came closer then moved away. This pattern continuing rhythmic as you allowed your mind to wander. Back and forth you allowed the old swing hanging from the large and incredibly old white oak in your backyard to move you as it would. The creaking of the branches above you, followed by the rustling of leaves from the soft breeze was comforting. This was home, you hadn't always lived here, but it had been in your family for over five generations. It had belonged to your grandparents when you had been a young child. Every summer and every chance you got you had come to visit them. 

When you had been a teenager they had both passed peacefully in their sleep. No one had been surprised. They were both very old and had been together for so long that no one could imagine one with the other so it was comforting that they were able to go together. After their passing, the house had belonged to your parents, up until a few years ago when they decided they wanted to travel the world. Then settled in a lovely little town in Manchester England. So they gave it to you.

You loved your home. It was was old, but there was so much history. It was a two-story plantation style house. With a wrap around porch. The property was several acres, filled with trees. You could remember fondly as a child playing with your cousins and other kids playing hide and seek with them. Now though it was so quiet. It had been for a long time. Everyone had grown up and moved away. Sometimes the family might stop by, but otherwise, you hated to admit it you were often lonely. 

Which is why you had decided about a year or so back to open up a pet care business. You had plenty of lands and had gotten a large area fenced off so that the animals could have places to enjoy stretching their legs outside. You even had turned part of the porch into an aviary. It had taken awhile to get the proper paperwork in order, but you had filled the time with taking classes to learn more about certain animals. Reptiles, birds and the like, with a bit of minor vet care for small injuries, and mishaps. Though what had really caught your attention was dog obedience training.  

It came in handy when your first clients had wanted you to take care of their unruly pup. It hadn't been taught manners and wasn't even potty trained even though they swore up and down it was. They left it with you for a week, and by the time they had come back, the pup not only no longer was biting and tearing up stuff, but was fully potty trained. They admitted they had known the dog was bad, but had been desperate at the time and worried that you wouldn't watch it if you knew it was bad. Word spread after that and soon more people showed up, some with well-mannered animals, but more often then not it was a misbehaving dog. 

You even sometimes used your skills when you volunteered at the local shelter to help unwanted dogs be more likely to be adopted, by training them. It was hard work, but you enjoyed it. Though a few times your heart had nearly been broken when overly aggressive dogs came to the shelter. In the past, they were immediately put to sleep, but you made a deal with the person in charge to work with them, and dogs first thought to be too aggressive for adoption, soon were able to find loving homes. It made you happy.

You knew some of the people in town thought you were weird. They were never rude to you, always kind and quick to tell you hello when they saw you, but they thought you were too young to be living all alone out in the woods. Though you felt like you wanted to point out that you didn't live that far. Only an hour or so by car. They suggest you should just move to town, and rent out the house to people, or at least get a roommate or something. It was hard to imagine either. This place was important to you, and truthfully you were picky about the kind of people you wanted there. You wouldn't mind allowing family members live with you. They understood why you loved this place. Other people not so much. Visiting would be fine, but you doubted you would be ok with any more than that. Besides, you preferred the company of animals. It was easier to be around them.

When you had animals to take care of you didn't feel so lonely. Unlike people, they weren't normally very complicated. As long as they were fed, clean had room to move and were cared for properly they were happy. Unlike a lot of people who even when they had all their needs met tended to still want more and still found ways to complain. Never grateful for what they had. At least that was how the people you remember living in the big cities acted like. You knew part of why you felt that way was because you were raised mainly in a small town, and had such a loving family. Even if the people in said small town thought you were weird, they at least still knew how to treat people properly.

Things were good overall. Though recently a lot of your regulars haven't been coming around. It was summer and that was a downtime for you. This was the time that others tended to travel, and normally took their animals with them, or they were at home more because school had let out. Either way, it sucked. 

Which is why even though you were an adult you were swinging to take your mind off feeling lonely and instead began to think about anything that might catch your attention. An interesting thought filtered through your mind as you remember earlier. when you had been running around taking care of errands in town, you had seen a moving truck at the old abandoned house nearby. The place had been deserted as far back as you could remember. As a child, you and your cousins had made up wild stories about it being haunted. You had been such a goof then. You might still be a bit of one cause you had even thought your own house was haunted at some point. When you had first moved in as a teenager.

The property was nestled against your own, which meant that whoever moved in would be your new neighbors. At least it made sense why there had been some recent construction on the property. You had noticed people working on it but hadn't paid it much mind figuring at the time they were just worried about the old place falling down and someone getting hurt so were reinforcing it. 

That might be nice. While there was a town nearby it was a pain driving there and back every time you wanted to do something, and being this far out in the woods, there were very few houses, since most of the area had been left free for nature to do as it pleased. You would admit you were curious, wasn't often that you met new people. People rarely visited this sleepy little corner of the globe. Well, you would meet them eventually, right? Hopefully, they nice maybe interesting. 

 

 

 

 

It was a few days later that you finally got to meet your neighbor, and well he was interesting that was for sure. You had been baking up some cookies since your sweet tooth had been bugging you until finally, you gave in. You were just taking out the last batch when a loud heavy knock echoed through the house. Furrowing your brow, you set down the sheet on the stove before making your way to the door. 

The knocking echoed once more when you got to the door, and you heard a muffled voice complaining about ''taking too long'' Raising a brow you nearly didn't answer, but you took a deep breath and put on your best smile as you opened the door. No reason to be rude after all. The screen door the only thing separating you from a sight that caused you to stop short. There was a skeleton! An actual skeleton standing on your porch! Glaring at you? Wait what?!  ** _'' Finally human! How dare you keep the Great and Terrifying Sans waiting!''_**  The skeleton crossed his arms over his chest, and the frown on his face deepened as you could only stare wide-eyed.  ** _''Human stop staring this instance and invite me inside, we have business to discuss.''_** Like your body was moving on autopilot you unlocked the screen door and moved aside so that the skeleton could move past you. 

With a huff, he stalked past you like he owned the place, and you could only follow after him, still in a state of shock. There was a walking, talking skeleton in your house! Wait was he a monster? You had heard about them, saw some on tv, but in your little corner of the world, you had yet to actually meet one. Most tended to live in the monster towns. You were brought out of your musing when the skeleton cleared his throat, as he sat down at the table in the kitchen. Looking at you expectantly. You felt blood rush to your cheeks as a deep blush covered them. ''Oh I am sorry sir, can I get you some refreshments.'' You were proud that you sounded calmer then you felt. The look he gave you though, made you feel like a child that had said something stupid that had amused an adult. 

How the hell did that work when he was shorter than you by quite a bit? Hell, it should be the other way around! A frown tugged at the corner of your lips, but even though the shock was wearing off, and you had half a mind to tell him exactly where he could shove his attitude he didn't give you the chance.  _ **''While I highly doubt you have anything that would be up to my standards I will take a glass of milk and some of the cookies you have baked. They look adequate.''**  _It was your turn to narrow your eyes. He raised a brow at the look you were giving him, but in the end, you gave in. If only cause you were curious about what he wanted to talk to you about. 

Besides the cookies should be cooled off enough now, while still be slightly warm. So might as well enjoy them. Grabbing two glasses you filled them with milk and transferred the cookies to a plate. The entire time the small skeleton just watched you. It wasn't exactly a welcomed feeling, but you ignored it, and once you were finished you made your way to the table. Placing his glass before him, then you placed your down a spot you had chosen for yourself. Before finally setting the plate down. 

As you moved to sit down, he reached out and grasped a cookie. Bringing it up to his face to inspect it, you nearly rolled your eyes. Unsure if he was doing it cause it wasn't fancy enough for him, or for some other reason. Even still you didn't miss the way his eyes? Eye lights? Whatever they were shifted and took star-like shapes when he finally took a bite. The look was gone so quick you almost thought you had imagined it, if not for the way he quickly finished the cookie. ''Is it adequate enough for you sir?'' You felt amusement when saw him stiffen when he went to grab another. Bringing his hand back, he raised it to his mouth and cleared his throat.  _ **''They will suffice.''**_  This time you did roll your eyes. Whatever, let the little jerk believe what he wanted. Grabbing a cookie for yourself you took a bite and hummed softly. Not as good as the cookies your grandma had used to make, but they were still good. 

For a moment neither of you said anything. So you took the time to observe him, while he did the same for you. He like you had already established, was shorter than you, and was a skeleton. Though nothing like those plastic ones you might see at the store around Halloween. For one thing, his head was too round, and his mouth heck his whole face, well was strange. It was a lot more flexible then you would ever guess bone would allow. When he spoke his mouth would open and close easily exposing a set of sharp-looking little fangs. He had no nose, just an open nasal cavity. Instead of eyes, he had large empty sockets with round purple lights with dark circles in the center. With just a few hint of cyan mixed in with the purple. The only other thing about his face that caught your attention was on the cracks around his right eye. 

Done with that you took in the rest of him. His exposed bones were thicker than normal bones, at least you guessed they were. Not like you dealt with skeletons often. His outfit made you think of something an edgy teenage might wear. He was wearing a short pure black sleeveless shirt that made you think of a muscle shirt. It exposed most of his spine but covered his ribs. You nearly snickered at the irony of the fact he was wearing a muscle shirt, when he had none but were able to remain silent by taking in everything else. A torn looking purple scarf, or maybe bandanna rested around his neck. With nearly elbow length gloves of the same color covering his hands and forearms. He must like the color purple cause even his shorts were the same color. The last thing you took note of was his leather boots he wore, that went up to the middle of his tibia? All in all like you thought before he looked like an edgy teenager who enjoyed shopping at hot topic or places like that.

Hearing him clear his throat, you focused on his face not understanding what you were seeing, but were his cheeks dusted a soft glowing purple? Unsure what it meant you figured that you must have been staring too long. Cause he didn't seem comfortable, though he tried to hide it under another expectant look. ''Sorry sir, so you said you wanted to discuss something with me?'' Nodding he snagged another cookie, and you were amused to find that there were far fewer then there had been before.  _ **''Yes human, you are correct. I have heard that you offer your services to take care of animals, and have training in dealing with aggressive cases. Though you don't look as if you could handle such a task, but the other humans have spoken highly of you. This is why the Great and Terrify Sans is here, for you see my pathetic Mutt has been a problem lately. Normally I can discipline him and he will be good but with recent changes I despite being a master at maximizing my time and everything else I do. Cannot see to him as I had done before.''**_  He paused as he seemed to mull over what to say next. So he wanted you to watch his dog at least you assumed it was, and he aggressive? That wasn't a problem, but you weren't exactly thrilled with his assessment of you nor how he spoke about his dog. You were half tempted to tell him about some of your past jobs but decided against it. Highly doubting he would care to listen. He just didn't seem like the type that could be bothered to listen to anyone else. Though with how he acted so far, it shouldn't of surprised you. 

 _ **''I have an important job that requires most of my attention, but recently I have acquired a datemate, and my worthless dog has been doing everything in his power to interrupt me and my datemate when we are trying to date or hang out. So I wish to use your services to watch him during the day for me, and at times keep him overnight. You will be paid twice your normal rate if you do a good job.''**_ He was giving you that expectant look again like you should instantly fall into line, but you raised a brow at him, and crossed your arms over your chest. Giving him a leveled look. ''Sir I don't care if you pay me extra or not, but if I agree to this we are gonna have to set some ground rules. If you can't follow them then feel free to see yourself out.'' He narrowed his eyes, as his posture copied yours. He shifted his gaze and began to glare at you for a good long moment. You guess cause he was trying to get you to submit, but this time you didn't give in. When he finally seemed to understand that, he finally stopped but kept his gaze narrowed.  ** _''What kind of rules?''_**  Standing up, you made your way into the front room his eyes following after you, as you retrieved some papers. Coming back you placed them in front of him, then retook your seat.

''You will need to read those over and sign them. Most of the rules are there. Standard practice for most places that keep animals. Though I will be adding a few rules. One, around me you will not call your dog pathetic, worthless or anything of the sort. I don't know how monsters do things, but I don't like it when people insult animals or anything like that or bring them harm. Trust me, sir, you don't want me to find out that you might be abusing him. It will end badly for you.'' The glare you gave him hid nothing of the threat that promised suffering for him if you found out such a thing. He seemed taken back by the change in you. His eye sockets slightly widening. Most likely not expecting you to become so serious when it came to animals. ''Second, you will treat me with respect and stop acting like I owe you, just because you are the 'Great and Terrifying Sans'. As it is you came to me for what I can offer you not the other way around.'' He seemed like he wanted to say something, but you pressed on. ''Finally, I don't like being called 'human'. Would you like for me to call you 'monster', or 'skeleton'? I highly doubt it, so how about you either give me a nickname or call me Angel since that is what most people call me anyway. So what do you think? Like I said before if you don't think you can follow these rules, and the ones on those papers the door is that way.'' You leaned back in your chair, and waited as he seemed to think.

No Angel wasn't your name it was just something that had started cause your grandparents used to call you their 'little angel' when you were just a baby, and then everyone started calling you that. It didn't bother you since you had grown up with it, and now it was kinda weird when people used your real name. He moved, and you thought he was gonna stand up, but he instead picked up the papers and read them over. Huh you had figured just the added rules would have pushed him into leaving, but he was still in your kitchen.  

For several moments there was only the sound of paper rustling before the skeleton looked at you. He gave you a strange look, one that made you feel like he was looking straight through you like he could see into your very soul. It unsettled you, but it ended soon and you released the breath you hadn't know you were holding until it left you.  _ **''Do you have a pen? Hu....... Angel?''**_ Well shit, color you shock.

So that is how you met your neighbor and agreed to watch his dog. Sans still acted pretty full of himself, but he at least stopped looking at you expectantly all the time. The plan was set, and next week you would start watching Mutt. You didn't like the name he gave the poor dog, but it could be worse you guessed. He gave you some information and told you that he would be bringing you by a list soon, of different things that Mutt needed along with dos and don'ts. This would be interesting cause it seems Mutt wasn't a normal dog. For under breed Sans had put skeleton. You have never cared for a monster animal before, but the thought of it was interesting. You were looking forward to Monday. Plus it would give you time to stock up on cookies, seems you weren't the only one with a sweet tooth because by the time Sans finally left after talking with you, and making sure everything was in order you found that he had finished off the plate. With how often you would be seeing him if everything worked out ok, it wouldn't be a bad idea to have more on hand. Plus you were tempted to try different recipes to prove if you had actually seen his eye lights change or not.

 

_Until next time bye! <3_

 


	2. The list, and Hard Decision.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The list he gave you, was a little excessive you had to admit. Honestly, what did he expect that you were gonna be like some drill sergeant? He can't be serious?! Then again from the little, you knew about him it wasn't surprising. Still, the list was nothing compared to what he decided to give you before he left for the day. Could you in good consciousness go against everything you believed in, in order to take care of Mutt properly? You might of bit off more than you could chew, and you hadn't even met Mutt yet.

_Howdy everyone, hope life is good for you. Sorry no Papyrus in this chapter, but I am already working on the next chapter and it will be done later today. So our dear reader will finally get to meet Mutt. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one. ^-^_

 

 

 

You honestly didn't know what you expected when Sans showed up the next day, but you shouldn't have been surprised when he handed you a list a mile long. Glancing over it, you couldn't help, but to feel like rolling your eyes. He sat before you. Once more taking up a seat at your table as he tried to seem like he wasn't interested in the cookies you had set down before him. He must have noticed your expression though because he raised a brow at you questioningly. How the heck did he do that? 'Magic' that had to be the only answer, cause there should be no way he could be so expressive, and made of bone.  _ **''Hum... Angel, is there a problem with my list? For I have taken great care to make sure that everything you need to know has been written down. Or is it that you are in shock of my great skills of making a superior list? It would be understandable for not everyone is as amazing as the Great and Terrifying Sans!''**_ You nearly snorted. Was he serious? Yes, of course, he was ** _._** This was only the second time with you having the 'honor' of his company, and you were certain that he actually believed the things that came out of his mouth. Egotistical little jerk.

''Yes it is a very detailed list, but do you honestly believe he has to?'' Glancing back at the list you looked for something that stuck out, then turned it towards him with a finger next to what you had chosen. ''From eight until two you expect him to 'secure the perimeter' and 'keep out intruders'. Then you want him to 'report to me', and both of us to do a sweep to make sure that he wasn't slacking off on his job. Not to be rude, but he is a dog, and we are in the middle of the woods. What kind of intruders are you worried about? Clowns? Not sure about in most places, but here it is pretty safe. The last reported crime was a few years back and involved one of the kids in town going through his 'edgy stage' and decided to deface one of the abandoned warehouses on the outskirts. Even then they caught him and made him clean it up. Out here I doubt most people are gonna bother us. Especially once word gets around about you and your dog.'' You were fighting not to roll your eyes when he gave you a look that clearly showed he wanted to argue with you. Obviously not pleased when at times you used air quotations for certain phrases. 

 ** _''Even if it hasn't happened yet, it could! You should always be prepared and ready for anything that could bring danger to you or your home. Besides he is a lazy cur if you don't keep on top of him, he will laze about like the lazybones he is.''_  **This time you did roll your eyes. If Mutt really was aggressive it was because of how much Sans was expecting him to do. His entire time was accounted for, and from what you have read there is no time for resting, or even playing. Hell, there wasn't even time just to be a dog and do dog things. ''Ok how about we meet in the middle. Cause I will be honest I am not about to have him be some kind of guard dog while he is here. I try to make sure that when people bring their animals to me, they are cared for, secure and enjoy their time. If I wanted a guard dog I would have one. Not expect one of my client's dogs to do it. Sooo if you are worried about his activity levels I will walk him, and find something we both enjoy doing, like fetch or something. I don't know what until I get to know him.'' You could tell he wasn't pleased with you, you could also see that he was debating something. When the silence was getting to be a bit awkward he finally seemed to come to a decision.  ** _''Very well, but during the walk, you will have him check the perimeter, and as for fun I highly doubt your idea of 'fun' and his will be the same, but feel free to try. I also expect that you will keep to your word and not allow him to laze about too much.''_** Fine, a walk was a walk even if it meant taking time to make sure there was nothing dangerous. Seriously were all monsters like this, or were you just the lucky one? 

With that out of the way now it was the next order of business. ''So for all of your details, there is nothing here about feeding him. He is gonna be here from early in the morning until at times well past nine or even overnight. I know you are too 'Great and Terrible' to forget anything so is there another list or have I overlooked it?'' He was giving you a deadpanned look, and it took more willpower then you wanted to admit not to reach over and flick him between the eyes.  _ **''He doesn't need to eat. For he will eat at home, but if you absolutely must, then give him meat, raw or cooked it doesn't matter. Though he prefers seasoned meat to unseasoned. Don't let him eat anything greasy, and unless it is a reward don't give him syrup. Just know if you feed him human food he will have to be let out.''**_   You wanted to point out that you were pretty sure dogs, weren't suppose to eat seasoning or syrup, but decided not to, since for one you weren't a hundred percent sure, and two this was a monster dog chances were, they could have things normal dogs couldn't have. Though why syrup? Sure it was good on pancakes and things like that, but while you had a bottle of it, you didn't use it often since you preferred using things like peanut butter, or fruit spreads. Whatever to each their own. 

Something Sans said gave you pause as it repeated in your mind. Wait? Why would he need to be let out? Could skeletons need to? Could they go to the bathroom? How the heck did that work!? You were so tempted to ask, but decided against it. One it would most likely be an awkward conversation, and two you chalked it up to magic. Wasn't any of your business how their insides worked. 

You thought that, was all of it. Figured after Sans finished his current cookie, he would go to leave, but he had other ideas.  _ **''If that is it for the list. Now is the time to check over all of the places he will be allowed in, to make sure there isn't anywhere he can escape. He may be lazy, but he is very smart, and is tricky to keep locked up.''**_   Well, it could be worse you guessed. When he finished, he stood up, and you copied his movements. You lead him back to the front room and allowed him to survey the space. He checked the door, then went to check the windows. He didn't say anything to you, but was muttering things under his breath. So you just followed after him. You showed him the spaces for the animals, and he tested out the windows by knocking on them. You noticed he did that with every window he saw. What was that for? He even locked them and pulled on them. What was he looking for exactly? Were you missing something? As far as you knew dogs couldn't open windows.

This kept up until every door, and window in the entire house had been checked. He even checked your room, despite you trying to explain that Mutt wouldn't be allowed upstairs. He had just simply raised a brow at that.  _ **''Do you plan to block off the stairs? If not then he Will go up them.''**_ You didn't like that he was going into your personal areas, but it was over now, and there was nothing to be done about it. At least you were a semi-clean person. So there wasn't anything embarrassing for him to see. Even your bed had been made. The only thing Sans didn't seem happy with. Was your balcony doors, but you told him you would lock your doors, that way Mutt couldn't get to them. He gave you a searching look, but nodded his head.

The final place he wanted to see was the area for the animals outside, and after walking the entire perimeter he turned and looked at you.  _ **''Despite what I first thought. You are very prepared hum... Angel, your home is secure, and so you have passed my inspection. Barely though, that balcony of yours' is too easy to open. One could easily get out or break in.''**_   Did that mean he gave you a C? You felt like it should have been a solid B, but oh well. ''Like I told you already, I will lock my doors, and who would climb a two-story building to break in? Especially out here? It will be fine.'' He didn't seem convinced, but he didn't press the issue which is just fine with you, cause you were ready for his little snooty rear to leave already. 

Finally, he made his way to the door to leave. You could have danced with happiness, but tried to remain professional, as you held the door open for him.  ** _''Here you will need this.''_** Huh, what was the remote for? Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a little remote. It was about the size of your palm, and have four buttons. Looking at it with confusion, your brows furrowed, and a frown appeared on your face. As you accepted it. ''What is this for?'' He had the nerve to give you that look again. The one that looked like an adult was amused by a child being dumb.  ** _''This is the remote to his collar. Tomorrow when I bring him I will put it on him to activate it. Each of those buttons will cause it to do different things. The first button makes sure the collar is active, the second administers a shock to him. When you feel threatened or he is misbehaving. The third is to be kept on at all times. It makes it where he is unable to use his magic and the fourth paralyzes him, should he become too dangerous for you to handle. The remote also syncs to his collar, and should he get too far from it, the collar will tighten until he gets closer to it, or he cannot breathe.''_** Ok, what the actual hell! No way were you agreeing to this!

''I am not about to agree to this! That doesn't sound like a collar, but a torture device! Why the hell would you have something like that!? You realize if a human had something like this for their dog, they not only would lose custody, but they would be put in jail in some places. It is inhumane!'' You went to hand him back the remote, but he raised his right hand, stilling you as he gave you a look like you were stupid.  ** _''Humor me for a moment. Do you deal with monsters often?''_**  You had to admit he was the first monster you had ever met. _ **''**_ ** _No, ok then how about skeletons? ''_**  If you hadn't dealt with other monsters before then, of course, you hadn't dealt with any other skeletons. ** _''Didn't_ _ **t** hink so. Just a couple of more questions if you don't mind? Do you have magic? ''_**  Well as far as you knew you didn't have any. Wasn't like you had ever thought to try and test it out though. ** _''The look on your face answers my question. So how do you plan to care for him when you don't have the power to stop him or the knowledge of how to?''_** You felt torn. On the one hand, this was just wrong! It was everything you were against. Yes, you have used training collars, and muzzles, but none that could cause any level of harm to the animal. Still, he was right, you kept forgetting Mutt wasn't a normal dog. 

 ** _''When we first got to the surface there were a few... Let's call them 'incidents'. So in order to keep Mutt from being punished by the humans, the collar was made, with the approval of your human government. If it will ease your worrying. Before he ever wore it, I tried it out. Would I ever want to wear it again no, but it causes no lasting damages, and Mutt is allowed to remain on the surface, and not locked up or dusted. Which I assume you would prefer correct?''_** You had to take a moment to think. This was a bit too much! Would you have agreed to watch Mutt if you had known about this? You were wavering back and forth, but in the end decided you would figure out later. Wishing at least to try and work with Mutt. If he was so dangerous he needed to be trained properly and perhaps in time he would be safe enough that the collar was no longer needed? Was this gonna be more then you could handle? Maybe, but the thought of an animal being locked up or worse didn't sit right with you any better than the thought of the collar. ''Fine, but it will only be used when absolutely necessary. Otherwise, i'm just gonna keep it in my pocket.'' Sans nodded  ** _''Do what you must.''_**   He said nothing else as he turned to go, leaving you to your thoughts, as the remote in your hand seemed to get heavier. You might have just chosen to bite off more then you could chew. 

 

 

_Until Next time bye! <3_


	3. Day One: Meeting Mutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the day has come, you are nervous as all get out, but you are still can't wait to meet him. You learn that Mutt is nothing like you expected, and Sans wasn't lying when he said Mutt has a different idea of 'fun' than you. Still, it is hard to be upset with the skeletal jerk when he can be pretty cute when he wanted to be.

_Hello, everyone! I hope everything is great with you all! I know this is really late, but I got sick, still am, but I have been working on this when I couldn't sleep. Warning the next chapter might take a bit cause my grandma wants me to stay with her a bit, and she doesn't have internet, but it should only be for a few days or so. At least I hope so. Anywho so here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it._

_I have a question for everyone. I can't decide the gender for the reader so what do you guys think? Should they be male or female? I  have kinda been leaning towards male, but that is mainly cause I want to try my hand at it since I mainly write the reader as female. Plus there aren't male reader stories. Though I wouldn't mind a female reader either. So what would everyone prefer?_

 

 

 

You honestly couldn't explain how nervous you felt as you waited for Sans to show up. The night before, you hadn't been able to quiet your mind, as you tried to work out everything. Sans's words kept replaying in your mind, and unable to shut them out, you had decided to look up what you could about monsters using your laptop. The information was interesting, to say the least. Seems your neighbor wasn't the only monster with an attitude problem. Good at least you weren't just the 'lucky one'. There was some basic knowledge about their time in the underground, and far too much info about how dangerous they were. With articles after articles about monsters attacking 'innocent' humans. All of them seemed onesided as heck. Cause, of course, everyone knew humans could never do anything 'bad'.

It was surprising that humans and monsters hadn't gone to war yet, but you suspected it had to deal with a few articles showing the positive effects of the monsters being freed. With the reintroduction of magic, it seems that nature was righting itself. Places that had been in a drought suddenly there was rain. The polar ice caps were refreezing and a whole host of other things of the similar nature. Plus there were the treasures the monsters brought with them and the knowledge that had been thought to be lost forever. You had been sated at least for the time being. Since you couldn't seem to find anything about skeleton monsters, so by the time you went to bed it had been later than you had planned. 

It would be fine, you had functioned on less sleep, and you felt alert enough. So now here you were checking the clock once again as you waited. Sans wasn't late. There was still some time before he was supposed to show up, but your normal morning routine had been finished quicker than normal. Leaving you too much time to think. So you went over various things. Last night you had rechecked everything to make sure that there was no way for Mutt to escape. It was all really too much you mused, but better to be safe then sorry right?

Lost in thought, you nearly jumped at the firm knocking that echoed from the front door. A quick glance at the clock and it seemed Sans was right on time. Of course, he would be one of those punctual people. Well, it is was go time. Standing up you made your way to the door. A quick glance down at yourself to make sure nothing was out of place, you took a deep cleansing breath then opened the door. Sans had his right hand up like he was about to knock on the door again, but put it down quickly at the sight of you. Smiling you moved out of the way to allow him in. _ **''Come Mutt.''**_

So you should be very proud of yourself. Extremely proud in fact. Cause the monster that followed after Sans, nearly caused you to gasp. You had expected, a large skeletal dog yes, but you imaged something kind of like the cute skeleton dog off of Corpse Bride. Mutt only had the fact he was made of bone and a dog in common with that little cutie.

He wasn't just large, he was massive! The top of his head reached the middle of your chest, and if he stood on his hind legs it wouldn't be crazy to think he would stand at seven almost eight foot tall. From the tip of his muzzle to the end of his tail, he had to be close to twelve or so feet long. He might be canine in overall shape, but his head and tail looked like a prehistoric reptile or maybe a dragon. It was hard to explain honestly. He had a muzzle more like a wolf, with very sharp, very big looking teeth. Two of which were rather large fangs replaced with gold colored metal. Either capping them or as a replacement, you weren't sure. The top of his skull was where it started making you think of a reptile with the horned crest that faced angled back along his head towards his neck. With there being at lease four horns on either side. Two were about five inches long, but the rest were much smaller the smallest being about an inch or so. Speaking about things that gave him a sort of dragon-like appearance. His tail was much longer than any canine you had ever seen. It wasn't touching the floor, but it almost did. If Mutt wasn't so long-limbed than it would easily be dragging though. 

Oh did you mention the strange magic around his paws, tail, and head? No? So magic is the only way you could explain what you were seeing cause otherwise, you had no clue what else it could be. It was like someone had placed glowing slightly transparent dark crimson animal parts on the already mentioned places. On his paws up to his radius and tibia, the strange magic made it look like he had paws like a normal wolf. Very large wolf paws. With something that looked like actual fur covering them! Despite the color and the fact it was slightly see-through. Same with his tail it was streamlined, but still was slightly fluffy looking. How the heck did that work? Then there were his ears. They were large, but not overly so. Perfectly in portions to the size of his head, and you felt the itch to touch them and see if they were as soft as they looked. They stood straight up, but not like they were alert, more just like that was how they were naturally. Though as if feeling your gaze on them, they twitched.

Feeling eyes on you, you flushed slightly when you noticed that Sans was looking at you with a raised brow. A huff besides him, and you noticed that Mutt was looking at you too. He like Sans, had empty sockets with floating lights to serve as his eyes. Whereas Sans, were mainly purple, with hints of cyan. Mutt's eyes were dark crimson with orange around the dark slit that served as his pupils. His eyes made you think of a venomous snake honestly, and their gaze set you on edge. Didn't help, with how he looked overall, and the sight of scars that seemed to covered most of the visible bone you could see. Mutt looked dangerous, and once more you couldn't help, but to wonder if you had bitten off more then you could chew. 

 _ **''Is there a problem?''**_   Sans was still looking at you, and you had to calm yourself. You weren't about to be cowed by an overgrown, and admittedly scary-looking pet. If you could walk into a kennel with an aggressive dog used in dog fights, then you could handle this. _Your thoughts fill you with bravery._ ''Sorry about that, Mutt is rather impressive looking and I couldn't help admiring him.'' Sans was giving you that weird searching look, but didn't call you out on what you said.  _ **''I see. If there are no problems, then I will be on my way. Mutt you shall listen to Angel, and treat whatever the human says as if I said it am I clear?''**_ As he spoke you noticed something in his hand, and you couldn't stop the pensive look that appeared on your face. It didn't look like any different from any other collar you had seen. Sure it was edgy. Not surprising honestly.... With a dark thick leather band, and silver spiked studs placed one inch apart around its circumference save for three or so inches that had holes for the latch to hold in place. It had a thick metal hoop, and from it hung a golden metal colored dog tag. In the shape of a bone, with the name Mutt in big bold letters.

Despite being almost taller, and definitely bigger. Mutt obediently leaned his skull up exposing his throat column to Sans. It took little to no time for the collar to be fastened. Stepping back Sans looked at you with a raised brow, and it took you a moment to realize what he wanted. Pulling the remote from your pocket, you gave it a disdained look before pressing the first button reluctantly. 

You weren't sure what you expected, but the sight of Mutt's muzzle opening and a long crimson serpent-like tongue rolling out definitely wasn't it. His eye lights seemed to have rolled back into his head, and the sound that left him caused you to stiffen. Unsure if it was a whimper or something else. Something that sounded very undog-like. His body for a few seconds seemed to vibrate, and then it was all over. He was panting, and you couldn't explain it, but you would swear it looked like he was blushing. Cause there was crimson covering his cheekbones, and across the bridge of his snout. _What the actual hell!?_ Whatever had just happened left Mutt dazed looking and you felt extremely guilty knowing that it was because of you, but he didn't seem upset. Hell if you had to explain the look on his face, it was like when you gave catnip to that ragdoll tomcat you watched during spring break last year. 

Forcing your gaze from Mutt you looked at Sans, in time to see him rolling his eye lights, muttering something about being pathetic under his breath. You couldn't help, the frown that appeared on your face. You wanted so badly to call him out on calling you pathetic. Cause you highly doubt he was calling Mutt that since he had said it so quietly. Excuse you Mr. skeleton, but not everyone else is an edgy little jerk that can handle seeing someone else in pain! Instead, you bit the insides of your cheeks. Not wanting to deal with drama so early in the morning, but next time he pulled something like that he would be hearing from you. 

 **''I highly suggest you walk him as soon as possible otherwise his... pent-up 'magic' makes him.... rather annoying. I also suggest you be very careful with your words, and tone. He enjoys his 'games' far too much.''** He was looking at you with a bored expression on his face, and you had to resist the urge not to flick him between his eyes. You felt like there was something else there he wasn't telling you, and it didn't settle your nerves.

Counting backward from ten, you forced a smile on your face and looked at Sans. ''As long as your notes have _all_  of his information, and with what you have told me so far things will be ok. If there is nothing else. I hope you have a nice day at work and we will see you later.'' He narrowed his gaze slightly, and you knew he heard the jab you had thrown his way, but you continued to smile at him politely, and he like you seemed to decide it was too early for any problems.  **''Very well until later. I shall not expect a call from you unless it is an emergency. I will be here promptly at five, for one of the meetings I was to attend was canceled. Humans can be rather rude, but as such I will be here earlier than** **normal.''** As he spoke you walked him to the door and held it open for him. He paused in the doorway and seemed to debate about something before, bringing his gaze to meet yours'. His expression more serious then you had seen in the past few times of dealing with him.  **''Be _extremely_ careful with what you say, and use a firm tone.''** What was with him repeating that? Was he that worried you would bad mouth him behind his back to Mutt? Honestly, you weren't that petty. He was annoying, but you weren't about to vent to his dog. They might not understand what someone is saying at least not completely, but they were more in tune with emotions, and that was worse than saying anything at all. ''It will be fine, I will make sure nothing harms or hurts Mutt he will be fine.'' The look on his face made you feel weird. You didn't know what it meant, but it almost made you feel like he was worried about something. Did he really have that little faith in you to take care of Mutt? Well, you would prove him wrong! 

Sans finally left, and you shut the door and locked it behind him. Not wishing for Sans to grace you with a surprise inspection and find that you hadn't done what you had told him you would. Turning you spotted Mutt laying down. His gaze locked on you, with an expression that was a bit more intense and intelligent then you would expect on a dog. Then again he was a monster dog. So maybe he was smarter? ''Hey there boy, how about we do what Sans suggested and go take a walk huh? That way you can check everything out. What do you say? Sound like fun?'' He made a huffing sort of sound, almost like an amused snort, before turning his head away, and curling up looking every bit like he was gonna take a nap. 

Would it be a good idea to leave him alone? No, you didn't understand what pent-up magic did, but Sans knew him better than you so there most likely was a reason or else he wouldn't have brought it up. Perhaps it hurt him? Leave it to Sans not to tell you something like that cause he felt that you were too soft to handle it. Ok even if it didn't hurt him, you were gonna listen to Sans for now, until you knew Mutt better. Still, he might be acting calm now, you had to remember he was highly dangerous or else he wouldn't have to have a collar like he did. ''Mutt get up. We are going for a walk.'' With a firm tone, you spoke and watched as Mutt turned his gaze back to you. He was just staring, the same way Sans did when he was trying to get someone to back down, and it didn't surprise you that Mutt had some of Sans's mannerism. Plenty of pets and owners picked up things from each other. ''Get up now Mutt.'' You met his stare with one of your own, and you could have sworn he looked briefly curious before he sat up but didn't move to stand up.

Why did you feel like he was far too amused by your attempt? Sans words ran through your mind, and you almost groaned. Could dogs be smartasses? Especially when they didn't have one? ''Stand up, and follow me, then I will put your leash on you. So that I can show you around.'' You half expected him not to listen, but he actually did. He stood up and followed what you said to the letter. He followed after you, and like he had to Sans he lifted his skull exposing his throat column to you. Without a single movement, he waited for you, and once the click of the clasp shut he lowered his head, and seemed to wait on you.

Ok other than having to be firm with him, he hadn't shown any aggressive behavior. His ears weren't flicked back, or tense. His tail was trailing behind him in an almost lazy fashion, and his posture seemed relaxed. If not for his terrifying looks he was so far better mannered then most of your other client's animals. ''Good boy let's go.'' With that, you showed him around. First, the dog area. It was a good sized room, with several kennels along one wall, and two large cabinets filled with essentials on the other side. Toys, food, water dishes, leashes, back up collars, snacks, dogs beds, puppy pads and dog cleaning supplies pretty much anything that might be needed. Though you had more in storage for just in case. Same with a variety of dog and puppy food. There had been situations in the past where you had to keep some dogs for longer than was planned because something had happened to the owner, and since it wasn't planned they hadn't left you with any of their pets food. 

After showing Mutt around the room, you took him outside. You kept waiting for him to do something, but he just calmly followed you, not seeming to be interested one way or another in anything. You felt so stupid for being so nervous the night before. If things kept up like they were, Mutt might be the easiest dog you had ever taken care of. Of course, you still needed to watch out for any triggers, but none of the normal ones had set him off. Focusing on the task at hand, you walked Mutt around the area. It was quite large and it normally took thirty minutes to walk around the perimeter, but with Mutt's slow stride it took an extra thirty minutes. That and cause he would stop at times, and sniff the air.

When you were close to the house, you thought about what to do next. Normally this was the time you let the dogs run free, and play, but.... casting a sidelong glance at Mutt, you wondered if that would be a good idea. Ok, it was alright to be cautious, but you were being far too nervous about all of this. Yes, he was big and scary looking, and yes he could hurt you. Though you weren't completely powerless. If things got bad you had the remote, and you would hate to use it but would do so if you had to. ''Mutt I'm gonna take the leash off. Then you can play for a bit until you get tired. Sound good?'' He sat down and lifted his skull allowing you to easily to unhook him. Stepping back, you gave him a smile. ''Good boy, there now that is done go have fun.'' He moved to stand up, and you figured he would take off, or go explore on his own.

What happened next, you had no time to fully grasp it until it was all over with. You took your eyes off him, for only a moment noticing a bird flying out the corner of your eye. A deep rumbling sound near you brought your attention instantly back to Mutt. He was standing, and the sound was him growling, his intense stare on you. No sooner had you opened your mouth to speak, that he lunged at you. Crashing to the ground, you laid there dazed for a few seconds as he stood over you. Still growling. Eyes wide you waited with baited breath for him to do something, but he continued to only growl and stare down at you. 

Maybe it was adrenaline or stupidity, but in the few seconds you had been under Mutt you noticed his posture was wrong. His ears weren't flat against his skull, his hackles didn't seem to be raised, and his body seemed far too relaxed compared to any aggressive dogs you had ever dealt with before. Your eyes met his, and you could swear he was amused with your reaction. What you did next would most likely go down as one of the stupidest moves you had ever pulled with a dangerous animal, but you felt a familiar annoyance. Like when you were dealing with Sans, and whereas with the smaller skeleton you ignored the urge to flick him, you reached up and flicked the end of Mutt's muzzle. ''Get off.''

His eye sockets widened ever so slightly. He growled louder. Opening his mouth enough to expose the dark emptiness. Huh, where was his tongue? Still, he wasn't moving, and the thought that he was bluffing you caused you to narrow your eyes. ''I said get off now Mutt.'' His ears lowered, and a whimper escaped him, as he moved to finally get off. For a moment you just laid there, trying to wrap your mind around what had just happened. You should be freaking out, you could have just gotten mauled, but instead, you still were feeling annoyed. Sans's words from before came to mind.  _''I highly doubt your idea of 'fun' and his will be the same.''_ Glancing over at Mutt he was watching you, looking rather pleased with himself for a moment, but like he was trying to hide it and failing. Noticing that you were looking at him, his ears lowered and he whimpered pathetically. Giving you what could only be described as a skeleton's version of the sad kicked puppy look. 

Sitting up, you crossed your arms over your chest and continued staring at him with narrowed eyes, until he finally looked away. Lowering his head he moved closer to you. His tail slowly wagging, as he stopped inches from you, a soft rumbling growl escaping him. Almost like a purr. ''Don't think just by acting cute I am going to overlook what you just did jerk.'' Pressing his skull against your left shoulders, he continued making the same noise, but now was whimpering softly. You highly doubted he was sorry for his actions, but you felt the corners of your lips begin to curl as you tried to fight back a smile. Ok for a big scary monster he was actually pretty cute when he wasn't being scary, and he hadn't actually hurt you. Sure your back and rear would argue with that, but he could of easily bit you.

The thought was a scary one. The remote had been the last thing you thought of, and you could have been hurt rather badly by the time you did think of it. You knew better, and yet were acting like you had no clue what you were doing. If he had actually meant you harm, there would have been nothing you could have done to stop it. That was terrifying. Should you tell Sans this was too much? What if next time he wasn't playing? What if.... What if..... No! You weren't gonna just give in because of one mishap. You had messed up and it could have ended badly, but you knew better now and could prepare for next time.  _The thought of doing better next time fill you with bravery._ Sighing softly, you reached up and trailed your fingertips of your right hand over his skull. Each scar your fingers came across you traced them, before moving on. Mutt was starting to lean into you heavily, and you allowed a smile to appear on your face, giving up the fight to hold it back. Reaching one of his ears, you traced the edge. The feel of it was so strange, it was soft, and yielding like an actual dog ear. Yet there was a sort of pulsing sensation that made your skin tingle.

At some point, you began to massage the base of his ear, it was so strange to feel bone, next to something so soft. A sound escaped Mutt and you stiffened. There was that weird sound again. The one like when the collar had been activated. It was familiar, but you couldn't pinpoint what it was, but you didn't think a dog should be able to make that sound. It broke you out of your state though, and you pulled your hand back. Causing Mutt to whine, as he looked up at you pleadingly. You almost gave into him, but in the end, you pushed him off your gently. Which was harder then it should have been, but he eventually yielded.

Moving to stand up, you began to dust yourself off. ''I need to check a few things if you aren't interested in playing let's go in............. I am not interested in playing your games right now, if you are a good boy, we will see about later finding something we will both enjoy.'' For a moment he looked like he was tempted to do something, but you shut it down quickly, but the look on his face afterward wasn't innocent at all. The jerk looked like he was plotting something. Yeah, you needed figure out what to do, cause you weren't sure you wanted to know what he had in mind.

The rest of the day went quickly, and by the end of it, you weren't sure how you felt about everything. Mutt didn't pull what he had earlier again, but he was constantly bumping into you almost making you almost fall, and at several points, he was successful. You were lucky cause none of them were anywhere you could really get hurt, but your back and rear were screaming at you in protest. Then the freaken jerk would act cute, and rub against you until you told him to stop, or you gave in and petted him. 

That was what you were doing when Sans showed up. Mutt had once again knocked you over, causing you to fall onto the couch, and in retaliation, you flicked one of his ears and grumbled about skeletal jerks that were too cute for their own good. Cause once again he was practically on top of you, pushing against you and what you decided was purring. Acting like he was sorry, but one look into his eyes showed he wasn't if anything he was amused. Whatever you would get back at him later. 

A firm knock on the door and Mutt huffed before lazily pulling off of you in a rather reluctant show of not wanting to move. Thus making it take too long to go answer the door causing Sans to begin knocking again. Rolling your eyes, you got up wincing slightly. Yeah, you hope that it was cause of Mutt's size that he had kept bumping you cause you swore if he had been doing it on purpose, you are gonna find the most unedgy, glittery sparkly thing you could and make him wear it. The dang jerk! Giving him a glare, he gave you a lazy looking grin, and for a moment you swore he winked at you, but the sound of Sans knocking again made you push the thought to the back of your mind.

Straightened your clothing so that you didn't look like you had been run through the ringer. You finally unlocked the door and opened it. Sans didn't look happy at all and narrowed his eye sockets at you.  **''What took you so long to answer?''** Sighing you held the door open and invited him in. ''Was preoccupied when you were knocking and couldn't get up quick enough sorry.'' Closing the door behind him, he surprisingly didn't check over Mutt first. He was looking you over. His expression serious. What was he looking for? His gaze met yours, and you couldn't help, but to tilt your head slightly to the left. ''Is there a problem?'' He didn't answer and looked over at Mutt. Who moved to sit next to him.  **''No.... Did he behave?''** You were tempted to bring up the earlier incident but decided it wasn't important, and instead nodded. ''He has a problem with bumping into me, but otherwise, he was a good boy for the most part.'' It wasn't a lie, just not the complete truth. So it would be fine.  **''I see.''** He looked at Mutt, that weird searching look on his face, but Mutt gave him that lazy grin he had been giving you most of the day, and Sans's shoulders relaxed ever so slightly.  **''Good the humans had said you were good at handling animals. So if nothing happened. Then I will bring him by tomorrow at the same time. Is that good with you?''** He actually looked like he was a bit worried about something. Did he think you would only watch Mutt once and never do it again? Has that happened a lot in the past? You kind of felt pity for the guy. Not a lot, but a smidge. 

Despite your earlier thoughts about him, you were beginning to think he cared about Mutt and wanted him to be taken care of. It would be hard with him working all the time, and adding the fact he had a relationship that must make it very hard. Huh.... Maybe the little skeleton wasn't as edgy as you thought? Naaaah.. He was most likely still a jerk, and was only worried about the problems trying to keep Mutt occupied would bring him as he went about his day. ''Sounds good, I hope you both have a good evening, and see you guys tomorrow.'' Giving them both a smile, you pulled out the remote and deactivated it so that Sans could take the collar off. He would put it on every morning and when he came to get Mutt he would take it off so that the remote would stay with you unless he had need of it.

This time Mutt didn't have the same reaction. Instead, his body shivered and for a moment his magic seemed to brighten before returning to its normal hue. Sans held the collar, as you showed them both out, and without a word, they left. Watching after them for a moment, you shook your head then shut the door. Well, you made it through the first day, you wondered how the rest of them would go but decided that could be a thought for later a nice hot shower or bath sounded amazing right now. 

 

 

_Until next time bye! <3_


End file.
